Daddy's little warrior
by Cristyn Remy Lebeau
Summary: All the Breifs are back in DBZ,Bra is under the control of Frieza,what will happen when frieza gets tired of her,and will her family be able to except her after what she tried to do out of sibling jealousy
1. Vegeta returns to DBZ,and who is the nan...

Dislaimer: I don't own any of the DBZ characters,I only own Syrina.  
  
Summary: Vegeta and Bulma's daughter acts just like her dad,but their daughter has an enemy in her older sister Bra.( Vegeta and Bulma have moved to a different dimension so they could raise their kids,just needed to mention that or you will get confused with parts of the story.)  
  
Daddy's Little Warrior  
  
  
  
The crash echoed throughout the mansion.Vegeta's eyes snapped open,as his five year old daughter looked up at him with black eyes like his own,"Big Boom"she exclaimed,as she rolled away from his chest where she had been resting. She had dreamed of some creature called freiza,but her dad said he was dead so she believed him.  
  
Bulma knew what her little girl meant, She thought outloud,"be ok whereever you are Vegeta."  
  
BACK IN DRAGONBALL Z REALM  
  
Vegeta rubbed his head and looked around. "Are you ok,Vegeta,you kinda of feel out of the sky?"  
  
"Yeah,Kakarot,I'm alright,KAKAROT?" Vegeta said freaking out,then he thought about Syrina,and her little secret.  
  
~~~~~* FLASHBACK*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"BRA, LEAVE YOUR LITTLE SISTER ALONE!i DON'T WANT TO HAVE TO COME IN HERE AGAIN." Vegeta yelled at Five year old Bra.  
  
Vegeta wished one of his children could be the youngest Supersaiyajin the youngest so far had been Goten at Seven,he entered his Gravity room glad that he had one like his old one.  
  
Ten minutes later,Trunks ran in and got his father,vegeta silently cursed Bra,as they rounded the corner,Trunks fainted and Vegeta couldn't speak,Bra lay on the ground,while Syrina was floating in the air holding the toy as her black hair had changed to a familar Gold,but it was different,it had silver streaks,her eyes were a steel color.  
  
Trunks stood back up,"Boy,not a word to your mother about this or anyone else."Vegeta said.  
  
He walked over to his daughter,and said," We need to talk Brat?"he said to Syrina.  
  
"I like when you call me Brat,I know your not mad then."Syrina said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~END FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Vegeta smiled thinking of his little supersaiyajin,"Vegeta?"  
  
"What Kakarot?"Vegeta siad.  
  
"Nothing?" Goku answered back.  
  
BACK AT THE BREIF'S HOUSE  
  
Trunks hugged his five year old Syrina,"he will come back don't worry,he loves us too much."  
  
Bra looked at her younger sister,she had been her Daddy's favorite until Syrina was born,then her daddy wanted everyone to leave Syrina alone. "He left because you are a weakling." Bra said to her,she knew since Bulma was in the room little Syrina wouldn't go supersaiyajin,because daddy told her not to let anyone know,and Syrina always listened to Daddy.  
  
" I hired a Nanny,with your daddy gone,I have to take another job."Bulma said,because she had three half saiyajin children in her house,the nanny entered and smiled. There was something about him,Syrina didn't like . "Hi,I'm Jonathan Blackwell,I'm your new nanny."he said to all three of them.  
  
Freiza smiled in his human form,of Jonathan,but the reason he took the job,looked at him,with his enemy's eyes,the same black hair hung in a ponyail on the little girl's head."I don't need a nanny,I am thirteen mom,I could watch Bra and Syrina myself."Trunks said as she showed the nanny to the guest bedroom.  
  
BACK IN DBZ REALM  
  
Vegeta looked at Shin,"Is there a way I can get back?"  
  
" I am sorry vegeta,but no there is not,i will start working on it though." Shin answered.  
  
Goku looked at Vegeta,"You could stay at my place or your old place?"  
  
"I will stay at your house Kakarot,catch up on times."  
  
"pan has become a pretty good spar partner,someday she will be stronger than me." Goku said.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~  
  
To be continued,PLEASE READ AND REVIEW.  
  
Next Chapter: 10 years has passed when Vegeta gets to see one of his kids again. 


	2. A brief's family reunion

Disclaimer~I do not own anything,except Syrina,and for anyone wondering she is not a mary sue character.  
  
Summary:Same as the first chapter.  
  
  
  
Daddy's Little Warrior ~Part 2  
  
  
  
10 years later~Brief's Home  
  
Syrina rolled out of bed,she pulled her training pants on,she quickly wrote her book report for her english class. Her teacher was very strict,even though the reason he let her slide was obvious,Trunks had graduated earlier than expected,his sister Syrina,was just as smart,Bra liked to party more than study.She slipped her 'Brat' tshirt on,and headed towards the gravity room,she hoped she could get some training in before Bra,started talking about her newest boyfriend. Sheopened the door,and the creature who haunted her dreams when she was little was standing in the gravity room. She felt something hit her in the arm and then a blinding light encircled her.  
  
Trunks,looked at Bra,"Have you seen Syrina?"he asked  
  
"No,maybe that Freiza guy she has been dreaming abvout got her."Bra joked.  
  
"Bra,he killed the rest of the saiyajin race,I was the one that killed him,he is real,I don't know why she is dreaming of him."  
  
DBZ REALM  
  
Syrina landed on someone,Vegeta pushed the girl off of him,"Syrina?"  
  
"Dad,where am I ?" Syrina asked.  
  
"At Kakarot's house."Vegeta said.  
  
"Who are you?"goku asked.  
  
"Syrina Vegeta Briefs."she answered.  
  
Shin looked at Syrina,he couldn't beleive it,The royal silver saiyajin,he looked with his moth open,"Hey rudeness,take a picture it last longer."Syrina said.  
  
Vegeta smirked at his daughter. Shin asked Syrina,"How long have you known you could go supersayiajin?"  
  
Syrina looked at her father and he shook his head yes,"Since I was three." Syrina said.  
  
"Three,"Everyone but Vegeta yelled.  
  
"leave it to one of his to be the youngest." Yamcha said.  
  
Syrina didn't like people talking about her dad."Be quiet,you arrogant baka." she said.  
  
Lighting started dancing on her fingertips. her hair turned gold and silver streaked,her eyes a steel color. A gold and silver aura surronded her. She let out a yell and her hair turned silver and spiky,her eyes a sky blue.  
  
"Sorry,Syrina."Yamcha said.  
  
" you will address me as Princess Syrina,the true saiyajin of the Briefs and Vegeta's offspring,but mostly Princess Syrina,because you only worthy to lick my boots."Syrina said,looking at him,crossing her arms,as she floats in the air a little,"sorry Princess Syrina."Yamcha said shaking.  
  
" he can be taught,now all we have to do is potty train him."Syrina says pointing to the soiled jeans of Yamcha. Everyone laughed including Vegeta.Someone fell on top of Syrina,"Trunks,get off of me."  
  
" you saw him to didn't you,Syrina."Trunks said.  
  
" yeah I saw the freak,dead freak next time I see him,I thought you killed that changling for good." Syrina said.  
  
" I did, but somehow." Trunks said,thinking about how he could be alive.  
  
" But somehow!" syrina said imitating him.  
  
Trunks hugged his younger sister,she powered down not before shotting a Ki blast at Trunks butt. Vegeta laughed at Trunks looking pissed at everyone,then he looked at Syrina," i'm going to get you for that." he said.  
  
She took off running from her brother but as he gained on her she took to the air,then she stopped and spun a little from Trunks,and aimed past him and yelled.as she put her hands to the side,"KAME..HAME..HA."  
  
" YOU MISSED ME!" trunks yelled at her,then explosion happened,as a big cloud of smoke appeared.  
  
" Who siad I was aiming at you?" she asked looking at him.  
  
Trunks and the other Z fighters were stunned,they hadn't even sensed it,she started to land,as a blast landed her in the dirt,she slowly raised,pissed.Their with an arrogant smile was Bra," so whose daddy's little princess now?"  
  
" Not you,because you have a tail,which means you had to have someone help you and you didn't fall in like me and Trunks, so Princess Bra,I hope you like working for Frieza,because it won't last long,and eithier will YOU.." she said powering up,more intense then before,Piccolo screamed," No,don't she is your sister,and she won't survive,she hardly has any power,you have lots of power,but how,your not full saiyajin,and being Vegeta's daughter isn't an excuse."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Some names might be mispelled.  
  
Next chapter: The fighters start plans on to save Bra from frieza,as Piccolo tries to figure out where Syrina' is getting her energy from. 


	3. Piccolo is my what?

Disclaimer: Still the same as before I do not own any Dragonball Z characters,I only own Syrina.  
  
Daddy's Little Warrior  
  
  
  
Vegeta looked at Bra and yelled,"BRA,"her face paled quickly,her father never used theire names unless he was worried about them. Bra had just attacked her sister so it was the second,he was angry. Bra took out a little gun and shot it at Syrina,the dart hit Syrina,"Now I will be the only female in the brief's family with Saiyajin blood,because the dart kills all the saiyajin blood DNA in your body."Bra yelled as she flew off.  
  
A portal opened up and Bulma stepped out,just as the dart hit Syrina,Syrina fell to the ground. Trunks saw her fall,and he remembered a secret about Syrina,the last time the Zfighters had used the Dragonballs,Bulma was pregnant with Syrina,and silently wished that her last child would be a full Saiyajin and it had been granted,she had test Syrina and kept the secret to herself and her son. Bulma went to her daughter and quickly gave her a shot,counteracting the other shot." Mom,what are you doing here?" Syrina asked.  
  
" i knew something was up when that experimental serum disappeared,then my children disappearing.'she answered.  
  
  
  
" Frieza has warped her mind,what little mind she has,we have to find some way to save her." Syrina said.  
  
A black appendage was twitching back and forth behind Syrina,"you are a full Saiyajin," Piccolo said,"oh my gosh,your the little three year old girl I dreamed about 12 years ago,going supersaiyajin."  
  
  
  
Goten landed and saw Trunks,he went over to Syrina,and said," I am Goten and you are..."  
  
" Don't even think about it." Vegeta said.  
  
" That is a weird name." Goten said.  
  
" my name is Syrina,dimwit,and I am not interested,I still have training to do try me when Pigs fly,and you don't have Kakarot's blood in you,no offense Goku." Syrina said.  
  
Krillin was watching everything unfolding,he looked at Piccolo,after the dream comment," yes we do." Piccolo said answering Krillin's unasked question," in that department saiyajins and Nameks are the same."  
  
Vegeta knew what that meant,he went over to Syrina and tapped her shoulder it was time for him to teach his daughter about what dreaming about people meant. Away from the group they landed," have you ever dreamed of piccolo?"he asked.  
  
"yeah,I did,why?" Syrina asked,then it hit her,she looked at her dad," Piccolo's my..." she fainted,anime style.  
  
  
  
" I think we should find his spaceship and then take it from there,I have to go train." Syrina said," we all do,we can't all go up against Freiza and his goons." Vegeta added.  
  
He walked over to his daughter," and you have to go to the room of Spirit and Time,for four months,and I am going with you to train you." he said leading his daughter away.  
  
Goku started laughing and went over to Piccolo," no one would ever thought,your other half would be the offspring of Vegeta."  
  
" Goku,never mind,you wouldn't understand." Piccolo said wondering if he was really meant for vegeta's youngest daughter,she would be aged to 19 when she came out of the room. Piccolo soon left to train for the fight with Freiza. The rest of the fighters soon left, Bulma had Trunks fly them to capsule Corps,and she entered the house taking the sheets off all the furniture,as she revealed that she had wished for her and Syrina to both be full saiyajins,but never told Vegeta,she decided when he got back she would reveal she was a female saiyajin," Trunks,come on let's start training." she said dragging a tired Trunks behind her. 


	4. Why chi chi?

Disclaimer: don't own Dbz,just the story idea and the character Syrina  
  
Summary:same except a twist from the last Chapter  
  
Little catch up:vegeta's daughter found out that Piccolo might be her mate,she goes to train with her father in the room of Spirit and Time.  
  
Daddy's Little warrior 4 :why chi chi?  
  
Vegeta and his daughter Syrina fly to the room of sprit and time to train. after the doors closed vegeta Looked at his daughter and smirked. She immeadially powered up,looking at her father,"it took your brother five minutes and you thirty seconds to commprehend my smirk."  
  
Right after vegeta finished he was hit from behind,he went to hit behind him,and was kicked in from the front. Vegeta found a way to get the upper hand and grabbed his daughter's tail. "Tail"he said outloud,"it grew back."  
  
"yeah,so would you please let go of my tail."she yelled at her father,Vegeta threw a punch and she caught his hand,"come on Dad stop playing."  
  
Vegeta looked stunned he wasn't playing he was being serious,he teleported behind his daughter and caught her off guard,they continued training while back down on the ground,things had started going haywire.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
SON HOUSE  
  
Goku had gone fishing with a 23 year old Goten, and his older son Gohan who had his 17 year old daughter,Pan with them. Goku and his sons brought home their catch,"Chi-Chi,were home."Goku called no answer,he crept upstairs and opened the door thinking maybe she took a nap. He opened the door and saw his wife and Piccolo in bed together,Goku slammed the door and walked out of the house,he went up to a mountain to meditate. Gohan went after his father,but he was hiding his ki from everyone.  
  
He went into a deep meditation,he couldn't beleive one of his best friends had slept with his wife how long had this been going on,He decided he was going to meet Syrina and tell her of Piccolo taking his mate away and that that piccolo wasn't the one for her. Syrina,why was he thinking about her,Vegeta could explain it to her,but Goku wanted to be there and give her a shoulder to cry on.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
4 MONTHS LATER  
  
Syrina and Vegeta came out of the room aged four more years,and ready for a fight. Goku walked over to them,"Syrina,about Piccolo?"goku started.  
  
"My dad explained it to me already,those were mentor dreams,to help me,but the real ones were my mate's,Dad what happens if your mate is taken already?"Syrina said.  
  
"Piccolo was with Chi chi and I left her because of it,and to tell the truth I was afraid of how you would take it?"Goku said.  
  
"your a sweety kakarot,you know that?"she said kissing his cheek.  
  
Goku grabbed her tail and started petting it," I miss mine,"he said stroking it.  
  
" Kakarot you idiot that a saiyajin mating ritual you doing," Vegeta yelled,"and with my daughter?"  
  
Goku smiled at Vegeta,then looked at syrina," I know,I am not that stupid." he said with a seductive tone.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Please review me good or Bad,i just need reviews tell me what you think.  
  
Next Chapter: Well vegeta allow Kakarot to be with his daughter,and Bra reappears,with Trunks Bloody sword,but what had happened to Trunks. 


	5. TRUNKS!!!

Daddy's Little Warrior  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or the character of Kera ,she is sole property of my friend,Brittany,I only own Syrina.  
  
Chapter 5 : new found Loves  
  
Goku looked at Vegeta,as he stopped rubbing Syrina's tail."Of Course I knew she was your daughter." He said. He did so knowing vegeta would trust innocent little Goku alone with his daughter. Vegeta looked at him,"Kakarot,will you bring her back with you."  
  
Vegeta flew back to Capsule Corps,a trail of Blood was smeared on the floor as something was dragged across it.He went to the medlab,Bulma was laid on the table,her tail hang limply over the table.Vegeta looked at the table again anger built in his vein someone had injured his mate.  
  
Meanwhile Goku was rubbing Syrina's tail,he bent down and kissed the young saiyajin's lips,she looked at him,as a smirk fell on his face. "Goku,we will when the time is right,but something is happening on earth and they need as much help as they can get."  
  
They were fixing to get more help,King Yenma smiled at his daughter Kera,she was going down to earth on her own decision to help. When she landed she saw a teenage female fighting a slightly older male then her. She fell in love with the male his lavendar hair catching the sunlight made her feel like their were butterflies in her stomach.  
  
Bra teleported behind Trunks and kneed him making him fall to the ground,she pulled the sword from Trunks hand and pierced her brother with his own sword,Bra watched in delight as her brother doubled over in pain.He clutched his chest as she pulled it out,cutting a piece of his hair and flying off with both objects.Kera ran over to Trunks she knelt down in front of placed her hands over him,her wings outspread as a blue light surrounded her and Trunks. In a few minutes,Trunks opened up his sapphire eyes,and locked eyes with the beautful angel that saved him.  
  
BACK AT CAPSULE CORPS.  
  
Bra walked into the house,Syrina landed with Goku right behind her,she saw the sword Syrina's eyes actually teared up,"Bra,what have you done?"  
  
Vegeta came out and feel on his knees,as Bra dropped the sword in front of him,"What to you think of your prince now,Daddy?"  
  
Trunks entered with Kera,and looked saying" I think I want my sword back,everyone this is Kera she has come to help us with the fight against Frieza."  
  
Bra started to back out but felt herself lifted off the ground,a little outside the house," You are as worthless as the other saiyajins."Freiza said. He stabbed the young female saiyajin,and then broke his hold on her"Daddy."was the last words she spoke,as she took one last breath.  
  
Syrina brought her in,"At least you are free of the evil that he had control of." she said as she laid her in the medlab.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ TBC~Please read and review  
  
Next chapter~ ( I am not sure of yet) Bra survives and joins the Z fighters against Freiza,but as punishment for her actions. her father has made Syrina her sparring partner.(I need to know if you like the story or whatelse it needs I don't mind flaming,this is my first shot at DBZ fanfiction,and my first time ever on a website posting it.) 


	6. sibling rivalry

**Daddy's little warrior**

**Summary:** Freiza tries to kill the Zfighters with a plot. But one problem,Vegeta's youngest daughter is the photo image of her father.

Disclaimer: I only own Syrina and the story.O do not own any of the dragon ball z characters.

Chapter 6: Sibling Rivalvry

As Bra hit the ground and looked at her father,and then looked beside him at his sister. She paled and stood up,Trunks and kera did not look to happy eithier." Bra, I will forgive you only if you train with me in the gravity room" bra smiled,her sister should not be too hard.Trunks smiled,and added towards Bra," I can not even beat our sister in a fair fight."

Vegeta smirked,but scowled remembering Frieza,"Bra,you are to stay with your mom,and protect her.Your sister and us must confront Frieza."

Goku walked up behind Syrina,as he bent down looking as to whisper something in her ear,but stroking her tail instead. Kera looked up and smiled,she knew already about the two."Dad,why is Goku acting stranger than normal." Trunks asked,as he pointed to Goku beside Syrina. Vegeta looked and growled,"Kakorot,You already know she is my daughter so what excuse can you come up for now."

"Chi-Chi choose Piccolo, I choose your daughter." he said in a strong voice. vegeta looked at him,"your saiyajin heritage finally kicked in." he said as he eyed goku."We survive she chooses what she wants."

Syrina purred as Trunks eyes went Red for second,Kera held on to him."Sis,stop your saiyajin urges are interacting with mine." he said,as they walked out fo the house. Frieza fought with the group,Vegeta hit him with a final Flash as a supersaiyajin Four,Frieza managed to escape in time. Trunks took to fighting him with his sword,as kera then joined beside him taking blows at the bad guy. Goku took to fighting him,when the ground shook and Vegeta's own daughter was changing into her supersaiyjain form. Electricity danced across her body creating a gold and silver aura,as it consumed her. She clenched her fist and let out a yell,her black hair shot up turning a silver and gold streaked color,her eyes a steel color. "This is what all female supersaiyajins would look like,so she is no legend just the daughter of royalty." Vegeta said,as frieza looked at her,caught off guard as Goku charged a Kamehameha wave,and had aimed it at him,he let loose the wave,as it engulfed Frieza,but not before,he shot at Goku and Syrina hitting them,with a flash of light the two were gone.

TBCMy grammar sucks my computer will not download the free spell check. my fingers type so fast that I make often mistakes,most of my story come straight form my head,so sorry if there are typos. The reasons I choose Goku as Syrina's pair,are 1) should a saiyajin and namek really be mates,2) An offspring from Goku,and a child of royalty would be an awesome kid,and 3) I have something planned.

Vegeta beleives she has perished,his daughter nad Goku gone,But wait,what's this Goku working at a mcdoanld's and Syrina painting a room. They do not know there saiyajins,did frieza's last attack work.


	7. A new Son family

**Daddy's Little Warrior**

**Summary: Frieza is dead again,but his last mysterious attack,did it work. Bulma must use her new abilities and get the family back to a different dimension.(Dimension shifts in here,yes Goku and Syrina are in the real world.)**

**Disclaimer: I only own Syrina, I do not own dragonball Z**

**Chapter 7: A New Son Family.**

As Goku and Syrina awoke in an alley."Where are we?" she asked. He shook his head,we must of went to the bar again,and fainted out here. They helped each other up and interlocked their hands with the wedding bands on it. They kissed each other as they walked from the alley,and headed down the sidewalk. They soon arrived at a quaint little house,and Goku unlocked the door.Once inside,they both went and changed their clothes.

Syrina went into the kitchen and fixed Goku a lunch for work. Goku took a lunch rather than buy lunches at work. He grew tired of eating Mcdonald's,so he started taking a lunch. Goku kissed his wife goodbye and headed off to work. Goku walked into work a smile on his face,as always. He straightened his uniform and went to his assigned register. He was not allowed were they cooked stuff after he had an all out binge feeding on the ordered food. Goku smiled as he started taking orders,but all his mind was on was when he got off. Syrina did gift baskets from the house,so she was busy while he was at work.

**BACK IN DBZ REALM**

Vegeta stood where Goku and Syrina had been. Goku last hit had killed the changeling,but know Vegeta had lost a child to the monster. Everyone returned to Capsule Corps,as Bra ran to greet her father. "Where's Syrina father?" she asked innocently. "Bra she's gone." Trunks replied,Bulma had just stepped out of the medical lab when the news hit her ears. Bulma fell to the ground," My Baby is dead,I will not except that,Syrina is to arrogant to die."

Vegeta helped her up,and walked her back to the lab table. Shin gasped as he felt something,"Bulma, you said you lived in a diferent dimension with your children."

Vegeta looked up,as she shook her head yes."I feel them very faint,like their Ki's left a signature trail."he said.

"Your saying my daughter and Kakarot may still be alive." Vegeta said." Yes,they could very well be somewhere else no knowledge of this place, I can hook on their signatures and take on of you." Shin said. Bulma looked at Vegeta,"I am in no shape you go."

Vegeta took Shin's hand as Shin took them to where Goku and Syrina's Ki were.

**BACK IN THE REAL WORLD**

Vegeta looked at Shin,as they had landed outside a McDonald's. They entered and started to look around, As Vegeta reached in his pocket and his fake money had turned into real money. He walked up intending to get a Big Mac Meal,the cashier started their trained Speech,"Hi I am Goku,Can I take your order?"

Vegeta looked up and saw Goku,"Kakarot?" he said. "No My name is Goku,what can I get you?" he said nicely. Vegeta ordered his meal as he received his order and sat down with a stunned look."Shin he does not remember the name Kakarot?"

"I believe they were given false memories,after we eat we will start the search for your daughter." Shin said. Goku sat down at a table,and took out a cell phone,and dailed his wife,"Hi,Honey,after break I have 30 minutes,they gave the wrong break,thanks for fixing me my favorite. Goodbye Syrina." he said hanging up. The two travellers had not heard the conversation or they might have found her sooner. They found an old hotel,and shacked up with what little money they could find on them.

Vegeta woke the next morning with a mission to find his daughter. "Let's start at the hospital." Shin said. They entered the nearest hospital as Vegeta showed the picture to the nurse, " She and her husband are here,they came in for the ultrasound today. It is right through those doors."the nurse answered. Vegeta walked in the direction given to him,as he watched through the door,as Goku held Syrina's hand and looked at the screen. He left the hospital and sat in the park with Shin,"What now, drag my pregnant daughter through a portal?" Vegeta asked. Shin shook his head no," We Know they are alright,But we have to figure out what frieza did so we can reverse it?" he touched Vegeta's shoulder and they vanished again.

As they appeared by at Capsule Corps"she is still alive and so is Goku,but they have had their memories altered and we need to figure out how to fix them,before we bring them back." Vegeta said.

Syrina and Goku had been painting a bedroom,for a nursery,a mixture of pinks and blues,but today they found out the babies were twins. She kissed Goku as they arrived home,"twins can you believe it." she said happily. She laid back in her husband's arms on the couch,she heard his stomach growl,a laugh coming from her. "why me and you have such a big appetitie I will never know." She stood up,and entered the kitchen,as a glimpse of a tail,flashed in her head.

TBC

Flames and reviews please,but please just critize the grammar and mistakes,do not belittle me. That is what put this story on hold before,I lost the urge to write. The changings scenes all tie into the story. The next chapter,is mainly Bulma trying to find a cure,the birth of the twins might happen at the very beginning.


End file.
